infected
by deathsangel666
Summary: CHPTER TWO UPDATED... when an old friend comes back for revenge and decides to pick on your friends to torture you, ya know there is gonna be trouble. jesse gets infected with a weird new drug. my first story so please be nice. READ and REVIEW PLEASE
1. just tired

Infected  
  
Chapter one: Just Tired  
  
He had been sitting there working for over three hours. She had been watching him from the shadows, she carefully approached him. He did not seem to notice her presence. She slowly crept up behind him.

"Hey Jess," he jumped in his chair as his paperwork fell to the floor. She backed up as she saw his facial expression.

"sorry I didn't –"

"what, what are you doing here? Im working!" she could see the bags under his eyes from not getting enough sleep.

"Jess, you need to goto bed, your exhausted. Come on you can finish this later." He turned towards her looking up from picking up the scattered papers.

"NO I CANT! I have to finish this tonight so that the double helix wont do a nose dive every time brennan pilots it" she smirked at his comment, but knew it wasn't the only reason for why he was up so late.

"Jess, don't make me go get the others. You need your rest." He shook his head at her.

"Shamlimar, im fine now please just let me get back to my "he yawns "work" she laughed at his while trying to pick up the tired man.

"wh-what are you doing shal, come on don't" once she had him over her shoulder she set out towards his room.  
  
As she was about to open the door, brennan came running down the hallway.

"come on we got a call" lexa soon came running after him.

"you guys coming?" as they raced past, Shalimar sighed and put jesse down.

"are you sure you want to come?" he looked at her.

"im fine." He snapped back. He started to run after the others. When they reached the hanger the double helix was already fired up and brennan was eager to get going.

"Hurry up you two" unfortunetly jesse wasn't awake as much as he thought he was, this being proven by him stumbling and landing face first into lexa's boot. Shalimar looked onward in concern trying not to say anything to further upset jesse.

"nice going jess, come on get strapped in." jesse growled at brennan, he promptly took his seat. At his lexa began to speak:

"alright heres the thing, an doctor called and said that a new drug was being made and that the person behind it had to be stopped. The drug is called Benzonate Plasma Malicyte or BPM for short. We don't know exactly what the drug does to a person, all we know is that people are turning up dead. Or worse." They all questioned what was worse that death. No-one dared to ask. After a two hour trip they arrived at the mental institution where the experiments were being held. Shalimar was already on high guard from the building itself. As they approached the entrance they heard horrible screaming. They ran throught the dark hallways of the building. Until they made it to the end of the hallway. The hallways split into four directions, they turned and nodded at one another. Then they were off one in each direction. "alright people stay in contact and stay away from anything weird until we all get there. No sence in one of us dieing." Brennan laughed over his comlink, lexa always had a way of making a bad situation even better.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shalimar was walking down the dark hallway that she had chosen to follow, until her foot hit something. A flashlight rolled across the ground. She slowly picked it up and turned it on, there standing just a few feet away were four men which seemed to be dressed as doctors. She was accidentily shining it in their eyes and they cringed away from the beams of light.

"oh im so sorry" she turned the flashlight off to see that the doctors eyes had turned a bright green in the dark.

"what the heck...whats wrong with you-"  
  
there was a loud muffle on the comlink and then everyone heard heavy breathing.

"guys, there is something wrong." It was Shalimar, brennan was the first to reply.

"what do you mean wrong?" there was breathing again.

"lexa who contacted you exactly?" lexa pondered who it was that had contacted the dominion, all that they had said was that it was of no importance and that they were to meet the four leading doctors of the research team.

"just some random doctors... four of them, why?" there was a loud crashing sound and then more breathing.

"those doctors lexa, there chasing me and there is something terribly wrong with their eyes." Lexa stopped walking down the corridor that she was in. a sudden fear came across her mind.

"DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU !!! RUN SHALIMAR." Jesse heard this and began to run through the walls of the building. He had to get to Shalimar. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late. As he ran he just made a plea to anything that could possibly hear him. "hold on Shalimar."


	2. Infected

Infected  
Chapter two:  
Injection  
  
Jesse continued running, until his exhausted body could not take it anymore, he made it through one last wall before collapsing onto the cold tile. His breathing was fast as his body absorbed every molecule of oxygen. Then his world went black the last thing he recognized was the voice of his friends over the com-link and foreign hands carrying him.  
  
Lexa continued to shout into the com-link, but nothing happened, until they finally hear breathing loud and fast.

"Jesse? Is that you...Shalimar..."

Shalimar approached Lexa from behind almost being kicked in the face.

"You called."

Soon after Brennan arrived, the only person missing was Jesse.

"Jesse is that you?"

The breathing continued. Fast and labored. Shalimar's face went bleak "Shalimar what's wrong?"

She looked up at her friends.

"That's Jesse, he hasn't slept in days. He said that we would be ok. I should have done so-"

Lexa interjected.

"He's exhausted, and phasing through walls to try to get to you. The only problem is that your not lost and not being chased anymore. Which leaves one conclusion, those creeps found someone else to pick on."

Shalimar looked around, she saw how thick the walls were. And knew Jesse was in big trouble.

"Ok, wait a sec. Jesse still thinks Shalimar is in danger. And is phasing through walls to get to her right? Well just contact him through the com- link and stop him from continuing to do that." Shalimar and Lexa starred at Brennan for a second.

"THAT WAS THE FIRST THING WE DID!"

Brennan quietly backed down, knowing that he had just entered the worst conversation with the most over powering women that he knew. Suddenly they heard some voices and muffled sounds. From the com-link.

"Jess?"

Shalimar did not get any reply.

"Those people, those things have Jesse!"

Shalimar was about to bolt down the hallway when Lexa stopped her. "We have to be careful. If they give Jesse that drug or any one of us. Who knows what may happen."

They started to walk towards the last location of their kidnapped friend.   
The group had been walking around for over an hour and still no sign of Jesse. As they were walking down another long dark corridor, they heard something.

"Jesse, is that you?"

Brennan walked a little ahead of Shalimar and Lexa.

"No-no stages three don't come closer. Stage three, heheheh run... no do not. Stage three"

They saw the shadowy figure come out of the darkness and lean against the wall, his eyes were green as if some kind of radiation had hit him, his veins were glowing green as well. He started to crawl along the wall towards them. Suddenly he stumbled and then started running towards them.

"Whoa buddy were not going to hurt you we just want to find our friend"

The man was still running towards them with no intention of stopping.

"Bren, zap him, he's infected by the drug."

As much as Brennan did not want to hurt the man, he had to protect his friends. He twisted his hands and fingers making the electricity flow through his hands. He took one more look at the enraged man, and then fired his electricity straight at the man. The man convulsed and then dropped to the cold stone floor unconscious. Brennan took a long deep breath and then sighed.

"You had to Brennan, something is wrong with him, and all the others we have to find-"

Horrible screaming and loud noises interrupted Lexa.

"THAT'S JESSE! Those bastards are hurting him."

Shalimar darted off in the direction of the noise. Brennan and Lexa running to keep up. As they came to the end of a hallway they saw a glass window in the middle of a door, there was a bright light flickering on and off through the glass window.

"There"

Shalimar grabbed the door handle and tried with all her might to open the door, but the rusty handle broke off sealing their friend inside with his kidnappers.

"Now what?"

Lexa was looking around, when Shalimar started slamming her fists on the metal door.

"Shal,"

Brennan was trying to comfort her, she started to cry thinking there was nothing she could do for her friend. Who was being tortured just a few feet away.

"I can see him Bren, he's in there. And those things those people are trying to hurt him."

Brennan looked through the small window to see an exhausted Jesse fighting off four of the doctors, but Jesse was starting to give up. "We have to get in there. He won't last much longer."

Brennan was looking around trying to find any way into the room.

"I know, but how?"

Brennan and Shalimar were looking once again through the window. Watching as Jesse was slowly not being able to hold his breath to avoid contact with the creatures anymore.

"HERE!"

They turned to where Lexa had opened a ventilation grid.

"No we can get in there, Brennan go first so you can take care of these things as soon as you get to the other side."

They all agreed and climbed into the small crawl space. They were going to save Jesse.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jesse knew he could not take much more of this, his body was screaming in refusal to hit another blow. The doctors were scratching at him cutting him with glass and just downright trying to kill him. He let out his air and became solid again. He heard noise coming from outside.

"Guys?"

A sharp tool was jammed into his side. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He forced them off him to see what it was.

"A needle?"

He saw the remenence of a blue liquid.

"Ouch, that hurt."

He pulled the needle out and continued his struggle to fight them off. The doctors pushed him against the wall and continued their attack on their victim.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A man watched as the live video feed showed his creations attacking the young man.

"Yes, my people, my pets infect him too."

The shadowy figure laughed on while watching Jesse attempt to fight away from the doctors.

"Welcome to the family, Jesse kilmartin."


	3. A rescue wasnt good enough

Infected

Chapter Three

A rescue wasn't good enough

They continued to crawl through the crawl space until they heard Jesse scream again.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

They began crawling as fast as they could in the confined space. Reaching the end of the crawl space, they hit a metal grading. It was the last obstacle between them and Jesse besides the people attacking him. Brennan pulled and pushed against the grading, but it didn't move, more screaming continued to echo through out the corridor.

" Get down"

Lexa fired a laser blast at the small metal grading. It fell to the ground and Brennan was able to crawl out while charging his electricity. He fired at the two doctors and was about to get the other two when Shalimar and Lexa attacked them. Lexa attacked the doctors while Shalimar ran to Jesse's aid. Jesse slumped to the ground with his friends all around him.

"Jess"

He moaned, trying to stand. Only to fall.

"Whoa Jess take it easy"

Brennan was scared he had never seen Jesse look this bad. Lexa was amazed that he was actually conscious, his eyes were closed, but he was awake.

Once again, Jesse tried to get up, with is eyes still closed he didn't know his friends were even there. Brennan walked over to Jesse and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. Jesse stood straight up, much to his friend's amazements. He threw punches in any which way, Brennan of course blocked the flailing attempts of his friend. Jesse slowed, his arms tiring soon he fell forward, and Brennan caught his distressed friend placing him on the floor gently.

" Its us Jess, its us"

Jesses tension released after they spoke. Jesse fell limp in Brennan lap. Shaking him lightly, he spoke.

" Jess, Jess"

Jesse had tears in his eyes. Then fell into utter darkness.

Lexa examined Jesse while Shalimar was trying to make him comfortable in the double helix.

" Man by all accounts he should be-"

"DON'T!"

Shalimar shouted.

"We need to get him back to sanctuary we can treat his wounds there"

When they got back to sanctuary Shalimar and Lexa worked for hours patching Jesse's wounds.

" Amazing, three broken ribs, a concussion, multiple cuts and abrasions. Along with two gashes, one in his thigh and one in his chest. The only thing odd is a small red sore that turned dark blue now it's a normal color of skin, well have to watch that."

Shalimar had been scowling at Lexa who for the last couple of minutes had been recording her findings. Shalimar was changing one of his bandages when he moved.

" Lexa- he's waking get Bren"

Brennan arrived just in time for Jesse to open his eyes. Slowly his eyelids opened and closed before finally staying open.

"Shal-"

His voice cracking while trying to get her near him.

"I'm right here Jess, just relax"

He didn't exactly listen, because being male he tried immediately to get up.

"aaaah"

He fell back down to the bed clutching his ribs.

"Jess lay still"

They tried to comfort him until the pain subsided.

" Its all in play now, Jesse Kilmartin is one of my creatures. He belongs to me now"

The figure laughed while watching some of his creatures rip apart a cow.

A few days later

Shalimar stayed with Jesse for five days. Finally, he was able to get out of the lab.

" Take it easy Jess"

He nodded and went to his room. Shalimar had noticed a change in Jesse's attitude lately. He was more aggressive and distant. She shrugged it off as tiredness. After what he had been through, she decided to drop the subject.

As Jesse was walking down the hallway Brennan caught up with him.

"Hey, how ya feelin"

"Why does everybody have to ask me that, I'm PEACHY just PEACHY"

Brennan stopped immediately while Jesse stormed off to his room.

"What did I say?"

A few hours later

" Yeah and then he stormed off."

Shalimar entered the dinning room where Lexa and Brennan were talking.

"Yeah he threw things at me when I knocked on his door."

Shalimar steadily approached.

"Hey guys what's up"

They turned and looked at Shalimar, then spoke in unison.

"JESSE"

Shalimar fell off the back of the sofa; she had been sitting on absent mindly.

"What do you mean"

Lexa helped Shalimar up and then they all watched as Jesse entered the room and went to the refrigerator, just through the other room. He opened the cold metal door. Jesse stood there for a couple of minutes until Shalimar spoke.

"Hey, Jess are ya ok"

He turned towards the group and then wobbled to the side, trying to catch his grip on the counter, it didn't work. With a loud thud, Jesse collapsed to the cold floor.

"JESSE"

They ran over to their fallen comrade.

" He's unconscious"

Brennan looked over his very pale friend.

"Let's get him to the lab-NOW"

hehehe. Yeah sorry I havnt updated in like months but his story hasn't gotten many reviews and I don't think its going so good. Let me know what you think cause otherwise I might just take it off and shred all evidence of it ever being real. Heheheh yeah dramatic. Don't forget to check out my other fics. I think their better. I hope.

-deathsangel666


End file.
